Romance of the Two Rings
by Shavenyeti
Summary: Skaia, a wonderous world thrown into war and turmoil. Derse and Prospit have been warring for eons, and little do they know that their world is about to face a danger like no Skaian could fathom. Follow Johnathan the Windcaller and Sir David the Fire-breather in a fantastic adventure of tragedy, love, pain, and suspense.
1. Intro

War is a fickle thing. Some will fight for money, land, or even an ideal towhich they stand for. For the Skaians, neither can remember why they are fighting, nor can they remember when this seemingly ageless war has started. The Dersites believe the Prospitians started the war eons ago, and the Prospitians blame the Dersites for every short coming and every plague that has come upon their land in the last century. Both Kingdoms couldn't be more wrong about the truth, but the truth is something harder to perceive than one might think.

The Dersites, Native to the mountainous regions of Derse, are a war-bearing people. The Dersites don such physical traits as darker skin, broad powerful shoulders, and often red or even purple colored eyes. Often the men of their land are sent off to training at a young age, and soon made to be rough, hardened warriors. The Kingdom of Derse has a history of being politically unstable, often its Kings and Queens assassinated and overthrown in a Coupe, A Coupe much like the one performed by High Prince Strider.

High Prince Strider, or known to his kin as Dirk, struck down the Queen and took her place as High Prince of Derse. The Dersites more or less respect Dirk's rule and his rule more or less absolute.

The commander of Dirk's army is his General, Sir David Strider, known by his alias, The Fire-Breather. David got this persona from his tendency to recite poetry before and after battle, something his enemies often, yet briefly mock him for. David is often seen leading the charge against Prospitian Armies and in his years of combat has yet to suffer a single wound.

On the farther reaches of the plains lies the Land of Prospit. The Prospitians are a fair race, with long flowing hair, delicate paper like skin, and blue or green eyes. Most Prospitians tend to lead a reach, decadent life, often becoming bankers or tailors. Although the war has been going on for centuries, the Prospitians have maintained a rather small army. Their army led by Johnathan, the Heir to the Throne of Prospit. Johnathan is a benevolent leader, and often gives refuge to any Skaian in need, regardless of the flag that they wear. The only anger Johnathan ever showed, was on the battlefield.

The battlefield roared as the two masses clashed and begin to merge as a mass of steel, wood and blood. Their screams and cheers began to play a macabre symphony to anyone sitting in the commander's seat. If there even was anyone in the commander's seat.

Johnathan was in the center of the chaos, swinging his great-hammer to and fro, easily making an indent in the Dersite Army. One would say that his hammer was imbued with the wind itself, and not many who faced the Heir would deny that fact. Johnathan's power made the earth tremble and the gods rethink their immortality. Legend told tales of Johnathan's might, the most embellished was the tale of his slaying of the mighty Denizen Typheus. With each swing of Johnathan's hammer, the Dersite Army's death count rose.

David was not far from the epicenter of the chaos either. David Carefully weaved his way through like a soft red blur guiding warrior after warrior to the afterlife. David was fast, agile, and his swordsmanship was beyond words. Living up to his name, David recited poems and chants that he had written before the fray. The poems would fuel the flame that passed through the battlefield.

Yet amongst the chaos the scene seemed to fall silent as the two commanders locked eyes. A circle of men formed around them as to give them an arena to fight in. David was on edge, he knew that one strike from Johnathan's hammer and he would be done for. David poised himself at the edge of the arena, and Johnathan did what David feared most.

He equipped another hammer.

Now wielding a hammer in each hand, one black, with metal protruding from all sides in a sort of clockwork fashion, and the other a dark green hammer, with a sharp bludgeon poised to strike, Johnathan beckoned David forward. David was confident in his agility, too confident. David charged forward ready to strike and Johnathan parried by dropping his hammer, shaking the ground and causing David to stagger. Johnathan swept his hammer at David's feet, but David quickly leapt over the hammer and took a swing at Johnathan's neck. Johnathan ducked back, surprised by Johnathan's nimble leap. Johnathan would expect David's armor to slow him down and his visor to blind him but it seemed more of an asset and less of a hindrance to David.

David took a few steps back, knowing that a frontal charge might be the death of him. Waiting for a moment to strike, David poised his sword into the dirt, trying to gull Johnathan into a charge. Johnathan saw the nonchalant stance and took it as arrogance, and wasn't about to let David's arrogance slide. Johnathan roared as he lunged forward, swinging the hammer wildly at David. David kicked up the sword, with it a clod of mud was flung at Johnathan's eyes, blinding him. David lunged forward and drove his blade at Johnathan's stomach. Johnathan leapt to the side before the blade merged with his flesh, but his vision was still obscured by the wet earth.

David wasn't about to strike a man whilst he was down. Some of his subordinated might have taken such a vile method but he was above such low-blooded tactics. David waited for Johnathan to stand. Jonathan stood a good foot higher than David, as did his hammer. They both took a moment to ready themselves again and continued their battle.

After hours of battling, David made one wrong move that could have cost him his life, were it not that Johnathan was a benevolent being. David's next and final strike positioned him in the worse place to be near a hammer of Johnathan's size.

Under it.

Johnathan brought the hammer down on David's back, the sheer force shook David's world. His vision began to blur as everything faded to darkness. Johnathan had his men strap David onto the back of his horse, and Johnathan rode away from the fray with David in tow. With David struck down and taken in, the battle was a victory.

Little did Johnathan know that, by sparing David's life, he set in motion a chain of events that would change the entire face of Skaia for millennia to come.


	2. The Heir

The Heir

Johnathan sat atop his throne, lax and loafing in his giant chair. Next to him lay his hammer, adjacent to it a tankard of ale. Johnathan rubbed his stubbly chin pondering and waiting for the arrival of his newest guest. He wondered what he would do with his new prisoner. Perhaps drive shoots of wood into his fingernails, or put him into the iron maiden. That is if he had any of such methods of torture. Johnathan provided refuge to anyone in the golden halls of his castle.

Johnathan was approached by a sultry knight with reddish hair and odd red eyes. It was odd because Prospitians rarely had such vibrant eyes. The knight was wearing a grey tunic with its family crest on the back of it. The short, stout knight approached and bowed briefly to The Heir. "Your 'special guest' is waiting outside, should I signal the guards to let him in?" The sultry knight inquired.

"Ah, yes bring him in. I've been waiting to speak with him all day now." Johnathan smiled anxious to speak with his guest.

The doors of the court hall opened, the two guards brought in the trussed Sir David in. He was still wearing his armor and visor, which was specked with dirt and rust from use. "Ah, yes, the one tool in the entire kingdom that wears his visor down indoors. You must be very popular with the ladies." The sultry knight began berate the prisoner with insults.

"Down, Vantas," Johnathan raised his hand and Vantas stood down, "Sir David I would like to have a few words with you, but I assure you that your safety is my priority."

David did not seem to react to his words.

"Derse's last advance was frighteningly close to Prospit's walls. Is there something High Prince Strider is planning that would call for such a brash advance?"

David's expression did not change. It was seemed that he was trained to withstand interrogation.

"Another thing I find odd is that such and advance was made just days after my father went missing."

David took a step back.

"You jest," David stated, "It's a mere coincidence. I nor my brother are responsible for your father getting lost in the forest."

"Now I don't want to blame you, your brother or your people. But until my father is found and returned safely I am afraid I am not going to be able to let you leave."

"My brother will send for me. You cannot hold me here. You underestimate my abilities."

"And in that I do, Sir Strider. But it is merely a precaution I assure you." Johnathan leaned forward and gestured to the guards. "Now if you will, take him to the 'dungeon'."

David showed a shred of fear, he was unaware that Propsit was even capable of having a dungeon. Was Johnathan's benevolence just a rumor?

The guards dragged David away, who begrudgingly followed them. Vantas turned to Johnathan to speak, yet it seemed that Johnathan had something already brewing in his mind.

"You have no actual suspicion that the Dersites were behind the King's disappearance. Do you?" Vantas asked quietly. Johnathan shook his head.

"The Dersites are a rowdy sort they take glory in war and violence. They won't think twice to charge headlong into battle. I commend them for that. This is why I think that Strider could not have been behind my father's disappearance. There is no glory in espionage. The Dersites feed off of glory."

"Of course but wouldn't it be like them to pull such a stunt?" Vantas inquired.

"I don't think it would be like them…but for now we will keep Sir David in custody until my father is found."

"What do you think…do you think Derse is after…"

"The Ring?" Johnathan inquired. "Let us hope not."


	3. The Prince

The Prince

Dirk sat atop his throne, his black garb draped over his taught, broad shoulders. His orange eyes gleamed in the purple light of the windows above. Dirk was a tall slender man capable of unimaginable feats of speed and agility. No one has fought Dirk and lived to tell about it. This did not mean that Dirk was a violent man. He was almost alien to his kingdom, a calm, composed leader that hesitated to charge his men into battle. Dirk had his head in the game and realized that Skaia was more fragile than most thought.

All was quiet sans a set of heavy steps making their way to the throne room. A knight of sorts entered the room, and bowed promptly to Dirk. The knight was tall and muscular, with raven black hair draping over his broad shoulders. His eyes were dark from lack of sleep, his eyes were accented by ceremonial blue paint under his eyelids. The Knight rose to Dirk, his skin covered in sweat from the travels he had taken.

"I bring news of your brother. He was captured by the Windcaller.

"So the Heir of Prospit bested my brother in combat. Perhaps David needs more practice."

"Would you like me to retrieve him?"

Dirk stood up and walked to the edge of the hall, the purple stained glass window gave Dirk a view on the narrow streets of Derse. Derse was a very grungy kingdom, its people often knew the hardships of life as weather and light were not on their side. Food was hard to grow and the Dersites often became jealous of the Prospitians.

"I believe that David can find his own way out. The Prospitians fear their defeat is nearing which is entirely true. Johnathan knows that he cannot win this war without his father and that with my brother in his custody I will not make a move. Little does he know that I plan not on ending this war for quite some time. This war is child's play. Were we truly enemies Johnathan would not have spared my brother. Nor would I."

The knight stared at Dirk as he gave his speech. He was aware that Dirk was not speaking to him but Dirk's own self. Dirk continued to gaze out of the window.

"Shall I take my leave Sire?" The knight asked.

"Yes, Equius you may." Dirk answered him, dismissing Equius.

"Were you listening the entire time?" Dirk inquired to the shadows. A shorter blonde woman with eyes like a tulip came from the shadows. Her lips were a luscious black, shadowed by a hood and cowl that covered her to her thigh. Her skin was a paper white, speckled arrantly with freckles.  
"How can I not meddle in the affairs of a king." The woman asked.

"Lalonde you know I am no king. This land knows no kings just strangers with a crown."

"How can you say that, Strider. Have you no faith in the people that follow you?" The woman stood next to him. "I know they have faith in you."

"Do you Lalonde?" He turned away from her to reseat himself on the throne. "And how would you know this?"

"They tell me stories from before your rule. They tell me the tyranny of the witch that sat in that seat before you beheaded her before them. A tyranny that you ended. They believe that you're unlike the rest of the kings that sat on that throne."

"Roxy honestly," Dirk leaned forward "My people are starving, living in slums and cesspools at the wake of this war. And you're trying to tell me that they think that I am their…leader? I lead not the people but the army."

"Then perhaps it is time to lead the people. Feed your people and they will fight for you, unconditionally." Lalonde sat on the arm of his throne.

"They've lost far too much for any hope to be found. Once I win this war and unite Skaia they will have food and shelter for eons to come."

Roxy turned and walked up to the window.  
"Perhaps you have learned too much from the kings before you, perhaps I was wrong."

"You realize that the war is harming your people, yet you wish to drive the war to its climax. When will you realize that ending the war is the only way to stop this turmoil? Make a truce with Prospit. Skaia can be united but not whilst you hold a blade to its throat."

"And how would you do it? Would you seduce the king? Would you use your guile to steal away what you want."

"I steal to feed your people. Without me the Dersites would be dead. They need me more than you know."

"So they fancy you a hero? Why would you protect them after they stripped you of your house? They alienated you for witchcraft that your sister performed. Yet you defend them."

"I will defend them, because they're Dersites. They're my people. No title or place will ever change that. Perhaps you should be reminded of what it was like before you gained the throne."

Dirk's eyes shifted. "This war is more than you think. This war needs to distract the people from the real danger brewing amidst us. Within the year Skaia may face destruction."  
"You mean the rings?" Roxy inquired. "Why don't you just have them destroyed?"

"You cannot destroy the rings. Even if you could only a Prospitian can access the chamber. You know this."

"Yes but…"

"There are no buts, Lalonde. It pains me to see my people hurt but this is what must be done. You can access the storehouse, anything you find there I am willing to see 'go missing'. Just do not get caught." Dirk gestured to the door.

"Strider dearest you know I never get caught." Roxy said as she made her ways to the shadows and disappeared.


	4. The Knight

The Knight.

David began to shuffle his feet in rebellion as the guards led him down the brightly lit hall. Torches on both sides of the hall gave him a clear look on what was ahead. It was a large, oak door with a golden crescent insignia on it. This was it. This began his life as a prisoner of war.

"Here you are, the 'Dungeon'." The guard said as he opened the door. The Dungeon comprised of a small room with a lavish bed, a bathtub, and an armoire that towered over David. This had to be some sort of elaborate prank, naming the guest room the Dungeon. David felt defeated, he felt as if he could hear John chortle at his own expression. "Please make yourself at home, the Maid will be here momentarily for you bath."

"For my what?" David's inquiry was cut short when the guard slammed and locked the door shut. David began to pace around the room. There were no windows, only that locked door. The door was far too heavy for him to break down, and trying would just harm him further. His back ached from the blow of Johnathan's hammer, his hands were twitchy and sweaty from anxiety. He needed go get out of there.

A rap was heard on the chamber door, a soft gentle voice with a tinge of a foreign drawl was heard, "Are you decent Sir Strider?".

"I…yes I am." David answered the voice. The door was unlatched and came in a maid, a busty made with short black hair, eyes that could make a river jealous, and a plate of food worthy of a king. "I see you're still suited, you did not sit on the bed, did you?" The Maid asked him.

"No, would you like me to?" He made his way to the bed.

"Absolutely not, Sir Strider!" She bantered at him. "Your armour is filthy! You shant sit on that bed I just washed it." She began to nag at him as if she were his nanny.

David was attempting his best to listen to her, but his eyes were fixated on her bosom. They were by far the largest breasts he had seen in his twenty-one years of life.

"Do you care to make a comment, Sir Strider?" She asked him, noticing his eyes trailing down the nape of her bodice.

"Yes," David looked at her, "I would like to state my jealousy of whatever man is lucky enough to plant his face upon your bosom. If I were to be executed, please, smother me in them. I wish to die happy." The Maid promptly smacked his hand with a large wooden spoon.

"Sir Strider. I will let you know that I am the head nurse of this castle, and I will be taking care of you during your stay." She firmly grasped his ear and pulled down on it, David let out a whelp of pain. "And whilst you're under my care I will have absolutely NONE of that immature drabble do you understand me Sir Strider?"

David nodded furiously, only wishing to be released from this torment.

"Very well Sir Strider," she said as she poured a bucket of water into the tub.

"Now strip."

"What." David asked abruptly, "Strip? I've yet to bear your name and you want me unclothed?" David said fearing another smack.

"I am going to give you a bath. You're filthy. There is grime under your nails, your hair is matted. Do you know what a brush is? Have you ever once bathed? Unclothe and I will make you fit to be a king."

"I am no…" David stopped himself.

"Strider, dear. I care not what you are or aren't. As long as you're in these walls you will be cared for under my agenda. Now." She gestured to his clothes.

"Strip."

David's armour clanked on the floor as he began to strip. He began to reveal skin and he hesitated. The Maid looked at him as if he was a child.

"There is no reason to be shy, Strider. I've seen many a limb! Many a limb. More limbs than you have killed men I can assure you."  
David chuckled, but didn't deny that she was right. He took of his pants and tunic, letting them fall. He then got into the tub and squatted down as to hide his shame.

"Is this something all Prospitians are treated to? Is this your standard of living." David inquired.

"No, Strider…this is just my standard here in the castle. If I could take this much care of every skaian, I would."

"Every Skaian?" David inquired.

"Yes, every Skaian. It matters to me not that you're a Dersite. In you runs the same blood as I. We're no better than eachother than a King is to a commoner. That is why I follow Johnathan's rule. He is a kind man and will go out of his way to help anyone. "

"Your kindness could be construed as stupidity." David muttered.

"Your words are harsh but I know you're a good man. I can see It in you. A rude immature monkey of a man but good at heart."

"And Sir Strider dear," She leaned in and whispered to his ear, "Please take this gosh darned helmet off."

David shook his head. "No I cannot."  
"You will Strider, remove the helmet." David slowly unlatched the helmet and set it aside, keeping his eyes closed. Jane gently took the rag to his back. He felt the warm water trickled down. This feeling was entirely foreign to him.

"Why must you keep your eyes closed Strider?"

She looked at him, turning his head to hers.

David opened his eyes, his irses a crimson hue that would challenge a flame for its intensity.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, I don't see why you're trying to hide them."

"Red is a colour of failure. Those with red eyes are born to a life of the common."

"And who spread that poppycock? Your success in life is not governed by your eyes but by your ambition."

"A prospitian would not understand. Your life is settled, your home is anchored. A Dersite must scrape the walls of its existence to survive let alone make a mark on this world.

"And you think our land knows not of poverty? No country is perfect Strider."

"David, enough with the surname." David interrupted her inquiry.

"Very well, David. My name is Jane."  
David turned to her, noticing her eyes were an icy blue.

"You seem very similar to the Windcaller." David said, "Your eyes are the same."

"That would not surprise me, since he is my brother."

"Johnat-…The Windcaller is your brother? Then why are you here bathing a commoner."

"Because this is the life I have chose David. I am not fit to be a princess, dressed up in all those fancy garments. This is what I want, to care for others."

"Typical of a Prospitian." David stated.

"I beg your pardon? Just because I want not the throne of the blood of my enemies you insult me?" Jane pinched his ear.

"Ow…" David looked away, "Prospitians lack ambition, they lack drive. Things are just handed to them at birth. We must fight for what we have. We earn our keep."

"And you know what it's like to be a Prospitian? You've yet to walk a step in my shoes and judging by your behavior I doubt you could last a minute in them!" Jane rubbed the cloth under his armpit. She let out a soft sigh.

"What, what is it?" David inquired.

"Your back is riddled with scars. Legend would have you untouchable." Jane said in a whisper.

"Legend has yet to face my brother. Many a time he has served me a large helping of my posterior on a silver platter."

"I must applaud your modesty." She pats him on the back, "Up now."

David rises, the water dripping from his body. Jane gently wraps him in a towel and begins to dry him gently. "If you wish not to roam naked I left you a spare tunic and pants on the bed. I suggest you change and eat before your ale gets cold."

"Cold?" David ask.

"You've never had warm ale? You Dersites don't even know how to drink! Barbarians!" Jane exclaimed as she patted his forhead.

"Now I wish you good night, I will see you in the morn with your breakfast." Jane curtsied and exited the room, latching it behind her.

David could have killed her. Knocked her out, she was powerless to stop him. She was an enemy to him, and he should have been an enemy to her. It shook his outlook on reality. Had no idea why someone would be that kind, to the point of altruism. Instead of fussing over a maid's kindness he decided to take a seat and eat his meal. The meat was tender and delicious, savory to every last bite. The ale was warm and had an odd scent to it. Dave drank a huge gulp before spewing the ale out.

It was piss.

The ale was full of piss.


	5. The Maid

The Maid

Jane scampered down the hall, plate of food in hand. She knew that Strider would be awaiting his breakfast eagerly. She wouldn't expect him to be up at 5:00am though, so she thought she'd leave it in his room so he'd have something to wake up to. Not that there was much to wake up to, the cell had no windows and even the windows of the castle were being blotched out by a nasty wicked storm.

Storms weren't common in Prospit, that was worrying Jane. The skies of Skaia had a way of sending omens. A storm this bad at a time of urgency only foretold more distress. Either way, Jane had a job to accomplish. She was bound and ready to make Strider into a proper gentleman.

Jane knocked on the cell door, quiet enough that it wouldn't shock David, but loud enough to wake him. After not receiving a response she assumed him to be asleep. She opened the door, the torch was out, and she could see the outline of David's body under the sheets. "Sir Strider I've brought your breakfast, you know you cannot get anywhere in life if you sleep in all day.

She waited a moment before stepping into the room and setting the plate down.

"Strider honestly it's time to wake up, come now sleepy-"

Before Jane could react, something grabbed her wrist and twisted it to her back, and before she could scream she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. She tried to break free of her assailant's grasp but they were far too powerful. "Don't make a sound." A familiar voice commanded her.

It was David.

She tried to turn her head to see him but the hand kept her head still.

"I'm going to ask you a small favor. If you help me no harm will come to you, do you understand?"

She nodded into the hand.

Jane felt the hand come off of her mouth and grab her other hand and hold it behind her. She turned to confirm her suspicions, it was David, he was already suited up and ready to flee.  
"Honestly Strider is all of this necce-" David silenced her with a shoosh. David guided her to the bed post, afterwards he put her hands behind it. Using a long thin leather cord David bound her hands behind the bed post.

"Strider stop and think what you're doing." Jane commanded him even though she was hardly in a position to command.

"I'm just making sure you don't alert the guards." David said as he began rustling around her cleavage.

"DAVID" She said with scorn. David managed to fish out the key she had hidden in her bosom.

"Apologies," David looking around the room for some sort of weapon.

"You know that once you leave I'll call for the guards, I'm not stupid, and I hope you aren't either."

David looked at her as if it was a challenge, but Jane was right. The second he left Jane would call for help, not giving him enough time to escape. He knew that she would kill him for what he was about to do, but in a time of war there were no measures too drastic. He took the sheets off the bed and began to rip them into a long strip. Jane would have killed him, most literally, if she were not bound to a bedpost. David approached her with the cloth strip and tied it around her head, the rag cleaving into her mouth, gagging her.

A muffled welp was about all that she was able to let out. She struggled against the leather strap but it was all for nothing. Before she could let out a plea David had already escaped.

This state of helplessness was one that Jane hated. She always felt as if she was the lesser, being pushed around and used as a vehicle for others goals. Before this day she never once wanted the throne, but now it was looking a lot more attractive. After wiggling her wrists for a while she noticed that the knot was coming loose. This couldn't have been an error on David's part. She knew that he wouldn't have slipped up, he tied them loose so she could get free. He just needed enough time to escape.

Even before he made his way to the courtyard David could hear the torrential downpour outside. The sky was still black from the storms above, giving him the perfect cover. Sneaking around the back David sloshed around in the mud and made it to the stables. He looked from horse to horse to see which he should take. Finally he saw his steed, a gorgeous white mare with a white mane and a mis-colored patch of hair on its flank in the shape of a heart. This was his mount.

Before David could saddle up he heard a familiar raspy voice behind him. "You thought you could get away Sir Strider, but you've seemed to forget about me."

It was Vantas, ready with blade in hand. David needed to get away fast but he couldn't with Vantas in the way.

"Turn back now Vantas if you wish to leave with your posterior where it lies." David had to shout over the roar of the rain.

"En Garde you piece of trash!" Vantas charged at David with a roar.

David calmly and promptly kicked Vantas in the stomach, and whilst he was doubled over hoisted him up and slammed him into the mud below. David then mounted the horse and rode off.

David couldn't help but snicker and feel as if what he just did might influence hand to hand combat for ages to come. The horse's hooves clopped heavily in the mud in muck as David rode off into the night. The moon was high above him looking down, ominous and unnerving. He could hear the crows cawing in the distance, an entire murder of them.

"Damn crows," he thought to himself as they continued to chant, to mock him. He felt as if he was grounded, unable to fly when he should be able to. So underestimated, yet rightly so.

As the horse clopped along David began to feel uneasy, as if he were being pulled down into the earth and his body was trying to resist. His hair started to stand up on end, his palms began to sweat and his vision began to blur. In a crash of lightning the horse reared back and stopped dead in its tracks.

"Come, come on go!" David kicked his steeds sides. "Hyah! Or…something!" It was apparent David was not an expert on horses. The steed did not move, fearing what lie ahead. David did well not to show his fear but his fear was fervent in its own. He pulled down his visor and drew his sword and began to march forward.

"Useless horse…" David sloshed around in the mud, stepping over dead trees and expired foliage to make his way back to the Castle of Derse. As he continued he began to feel even more uneasy, as if he was nearing something he shouldn't. Around that time David saw a flicker of green light down a path of mottled trees. His reluctant adventurous side couldn't help but investigate.

He got nearer and nearer, fireflies began to softly migrate past him along the path, the green flicker got stronger and stronger, and he felt as if he were walking into a sun. The heat was tremendous, yet felt artificial, as if something was trying to deter him.

Something monstrous.

That's when David saw her. A young woman, petite in frame with a long black cloak and eyes the color of emerald he had never seen before. He was instantly fixated on the girl as she seemed to flow through the forest happily. Behind her was a sight that chilled David to the bone. It was a wolf, a large wolf with fur whiter than any cloth that he had seen. It seemed to glow with a lime green hue as it walked heel to the girl. The wolf looked over at David, who's mind was telling him to scream but his mouth let out not a peep. The wolf's visage lacked eyes, and only sported a large snout with rows of teeth. David looked in horror for a moment and in a flash the wolf was gone, and walking with the girl to his heel.

David began to shake, the sight of the wolf bore into his eyes. He began to run, fast and far to the castle of Derse, he had to talk to the Seer about this, he must know who that girl was and what she was doing in tow with such a vile beast.


	6. The Seer

The Seer

Dirk began to stir, the sound of a heart beating growing louder and louder until Dirk could not take it anymore, he called out in his sleep, wretching forward in sweat. Dirk looked into the darkness of his quarters, there was no one there, not a being to be seen.

"Greetings Lord Strider" A deep, charming voice called out from his side, Dirk grabbed his blade and sliced at the voice only to have his blade stopped short by a pair of fingers.

Dirk's whole body shook in awe, something not witnessed by mortal men. The one who accosted Dirk's blade was a tall man, with a lanky gait to his stance. The man's flesh seemed red as blood itself. The man donned a suit of armor that shone with a crimson brilliance that intimidated Dirk. The armor was intricate, faceting a cape behind the tall armored man.

"Tsk Tsk Strider you shouldn't lash out like that." The Man in Armor told him, gently pushing Dirk's blade down. "Who are you? Why are you here? What are you doing here?" Dirk began to batter The Man in Armor with questions.  
"Heel, your inquiries will be filled out soon enough." The Man in Armor vanished for a split second and reappeared in a large chair opposite of Dirk.

"As for who I am your kind has given me many misnomer's since your creation, which, I know you are thankful for. It seems your kind has forgotten truly who I am and your majority tends to use such crude and rash labels as "The Accuser" or "Satan". I truly despise that name, honestly. You'd think for giving you all you know now you'd be a tad bit more grateful. As for the sake of formality, you may address me as Yaltabaoth."

Dirk's eyes widened, "This is merely a joke right? You don't-"

"Exist? I'm not real? Trust me I've heard all of your little qualms before. Humans are so naïve to think that reality is just something that extends to what their eyes can see. This is why your kind will not flourish, this is why you've been denied the fruit of knowledge."

"Fine, your psychotic ramblings aside, why are you here?" Dirk interrogated the 'Man'.

Yaltabaoth stood up and vanished, only to appear behind Dirk. "I don't know, High Prince, why don't you tell me? For it was you that called out to me. In your sleep I was drawn here by your lust."

"My lust-"

"Lust for power, lust for control. Your kind tends to desire what it cannot have. Well I am here to show you want you can have, and the way to achieve it."

The man placed his hands on Dirk's head, who began to see wonderful visions of a free skaia, dersite and prospit unified as one. This is what Dirk desired. Truly in his heart. "This is your desire, is it not? This is what you truly crave. Unity."

"I…yes that is truly what I want but how-"

"You mortals are always so quick to give the speech, this time mortal, you need to sit and listen."

"Deep within the Prospitian castle lies a chamber, a chamber we both know to be sealed, tightly. The only thing that can open this chamber is the blood of a Dersite. An ample amount is needed, about a mouthful I'd say. Inside it, that ring, lies the power to achieve what you desire." Yaltabaoth preached to Dirk, who lay in wonder.

"The power of the ring will allow me to unite Skaia, but why are you telling me this?" Dirk inquired.

"Without my power you would not be able to handle the ring. The ring would destroy your body with its might. I shall bestow you a modest fragment of my power to you. In turn I want just a few favors from you."

"What's to stop me from killing you once I have the power?" Dirk asked with fire on his tongue.

"Oh you humans are adorable. Abraxas does not will it, you are not the one to finish me. If so, it is not yet." Yaltabaoth looked out of the window, looking down on the streets. "As for the favor, mortal, it's simple. I want you to acquire the ring and then return here. I will meet you once again and give you, this."

Yaltabaoth opened his hand to show a floating black orb. The orb as so black that it seemed to absorb the light around it. "What will I do with that?" Dirk inquired, blinded by his own desire to see he was being played like a chess piece.

"Destroy it." Yaltabaoth stated promptly. "Only with the power of the King's Ring can you destroy this orb. It must be done with mortal hands. Ironic that a mortal can destroy the…orb and I cannot put a dent in it."

"Is that all you'd have me do?" Dirk inquired. Yaltabaoth nodded, "A simple task to warm you up, I may have further use of you later, but for now I will leave you with your obligations. Do you accept my terms?"

Dirk was hesitant, he had a nagging feeling that what he was about to was entirely wrong, but he could not help it. The vision he saw, of his people happy, its what he wanted. And he knew that this is what he needed to do.

"I accept."

"Ah, easy does it then." Yaltabaoth stepped forward to Dirk and placed his hands on his head. "Yet your folly lies in which I have been in control from the very beginning." Dirk's body was shot with an intense pain, his vision burnt red, his eyes forced open by the god's might now flowing through him. He felt instantly more powerful, as if his sword could cut through any mortal being's flesh.

"You give me this power, and you yield no defense. What say I house my blade in your skull?" Dirk said, challenging the god. Oh what a fool he was.

"Oh my the arrogance of your kin is as apparent as the crown on your head. Go ahead, please. Make my millennium." Yaltabaoth said, opening his arms, welcoming Dirk's blade. Hesitant to such a blatant show of bravado, Dirk aimed his blade and drove it through Yaltabaoth's chest.

Yaltabaoth reared back in pain, "NO...**BUT HOW**. **_IMPOSSIBLE!_**** YOU ARENT..." **

Yaltabaoth promptly appeared behind Dirk, free of any wounds despite the sword once being in him. "I love how a _mortal_ thinks that piece of refined rock can harm a _god_. Now I will let you dabble in our ways we are not invincible. But you my pathetic little fly are not the one to do me in, Abraxas wills it not. And until the one who is fated to be my end finally does so you owe your very existence to me."

"Very well then," Dirk turned to Yaltabaoth, "We have a deal." Yaltabaoth clapped his armoured hands. "We have deal, we have a deal, we have a deal! What a wonderful phrase. Very well you have what you must do now scurry along my little rat."

Dirk nodded and turned, Yaltabaoth was gone and there stood young David, covered in muck and grime. He looked dazed, as if he didn't notice Dirk was talking to himself. "Brother I need your assistance." David scurried to Dirk's side frantically. "I've seen something most troubling. More troubling than that time I was caught urinating in the bathhouse." Dirk let out a hearty laugh.  
"More troubling than that? Surely you jest." Dirk patted David's back.

"I Jest not brother. I saw it, in the midst of the forest, heel to a woman in black with eyes as green as the most refined jade you would ever see. It stood a length of a man its fur was whiter than any skin. It had no eyes brother! What kind of foul beast can see with no eyes. It is not of nature's creation. It is not a mortal being and it worries me. It must be put down. I need to see the seer."

"Stay your worries brother, I am sure it was just a trick of the mind." Dirk tried to assure him.  
"No brother this was some sort of foul being ripped from a tome of mythos. I saw it and I felt its power. It welled up inside me and felt as if it could rip me to shreds with its mind. And she controls it. If I can speak to her I can convince her to this planet off that beast."  
"Brother you're over reacting. Go and see the Seer and she'll tell you this is nothing more than pure poppycock."

"Brother...are you alright? You seem different." David put his face up to his brothers. "This light makes your eyes look an odd shade. Are you feeling well?" David inquired.  
"Yes, I got woken up by that damned bard spouting tales of infallible demons again."

"Shouldn't you just have him removed? If he's..."  
"Perhaps I shall have Ampora remove him from this world." Dirk said placing his arms behind his back in a nuanced pose.  
"You jest, a contract against a bard? He's just singing banter he's not committing any form of treason!" David was taken aback.  
"I wear the crown." Dirk said facing the window.

"You wear the crown? You use that as an excuse to assassinate some innocent bystander?" David had to speak out, something was odd about his brother. Dirk did not seem himself.

"Innocent? You know the clowns intentions? You're a Seer then? Why not give yourself a reading? If you think you know so much about the clowns intentions you'd think to tell me if his stories have any meaning? They don't, brother. No man simply sits in a castle courtyard singing songs for nigh a coin. He is a spy and I will have him removed from this earth. Now go and see your Seer and leave me be." Dirk exploded at David.

"But br-"  
"No butts, leave." Dirk commanded, David sighed, and begrudgingly followed his command. He had never seen Dirk like that, so trigger happy and disleveled. Something has come over him and it troubled David, almost as nearly as The White Hound troubled him.

Down a lane of cobble, lied the Seer's chamber. The door was made of a soft wood, ornately decorated with hand carvings. David hesitated in its opening as the Seer's room tended to make him uneasy. The Seer would lay her room with odd grimoires of beasts not to be mentioned.

David had not a choice though, and gently rapped against the door with his knuckle. The knock echoed down the abyssal hall, and the door slowly opened. The door's opener was a soft skinned girl, a foot shorter than David. Her eyes shone lavender in the dim candle light, her pursed red lips smiled at David.

"Good morning David, you seem" The Seer took a sniff, "Bathed! How many men did it take to force you into the tub?" The Seer jeered as she opened the door fully letting him in.  
"I do not wish for your banter, this is not a time for jokes." David said sternly.  
"Oh, so I see something is troubling you." The Seer observed.  
"Yes, there is something that is set my mind ablaze with worry. I require a reading."  
"Hello Rose, twas your morn? Your dress looks fantastic, you sure are looking lively today Rose."

David sighed with frustration, "Now is not the time for your snark, Rose. Honestly I must make haste. There is a terrible beast amongst our kingdom and I must know how to defeat it."  
"Terrible beast?" Rose inquired.  
"Give me the reading and you will see," David said as he laid down in the bed.

"Very well I assumed that you would not be in jest coming here in such a hurry. Normally you treat me as if I care not for you. My snark is merely cats play not venom Strider I mean not to hurt you. But I do detect a bit of sensitivity. We could spend eons rambling about the inner machinations of your feeble psyche but I digress what did you see?"

"What I saw was no machination of my own mind let me assure you. This foul canine's pelt was whiter than any parchment, skin, nor holy fabric my eyes have ever laid eyes on. Upon its horrible visage laid no eyes, it followed the witch with nothing but its demonic powers. It's body shot green sparks as it stepped, its body gave off a heat that made my flesh feel like butter. It was not of this world yet I saw it here within my own sight within an arrows reach and now I must go and find it." David began to rant.

"Do you plan on slaying it?" Rose leaned her hands on top his forehead.

"No I merely wish to locate the beast." David informed her. He had not intentions of slaying the beast as he knew the beasts power was well out of his hands. He merely wanted to find the alluring witch to which the beast heeled.

"Then close your eyes and try your best to focus on one thing." Rose did not command of him but asked of him as if it were a favor.

David flinched, the sight of the beast reminding him of the sensations that filled his body. His mind conjured the girl before him, her cloak as black as night and her eyes as green as jade. She smiled at him, looking him deep into the visor. He felt as if he had known the girl his entire life and that she was beckoning him.

"All I can truly see is an island." Rose informed him. "An island just south west of the Golden Towers" She informed him.

"That's along the coast of prospit." Dave lurched forward

"How am I supposed to make my way to the coast of Prospit undetected? In my condition surely I cannot fend off their army let along Johnathan."  
"Johnathan?" Rose inquired with a raise of her brow.

"I mean the Windcaller." Dave responded.

"Surely you must feel some sort of gratitude. He was merciful towards you. He could have killed you." Rose said patting her dress before seating herself.

"The man has no honor, he should have done me in. We are enemies."

"Are we really that black and white David? Surely we have the same cause. Maybe if you men got your limbs out of your politics perhaps we could end this war." Rose scorned him as she opened a book and began jotting something down.

"The Windcaller and his men are a bunch of cowards. They are not meant for the battlefield and they are not meant to rule Skaia." David sat up, his blood boiling up. Rose saw through his ruse. She saw that he was truly at conflict with himself. He wanted to repay Johnathan for his mercy.  
"Then Strider who is to rule? You?" She asked with a snarked venom.

"No."

"Then your brother? How long is it until someone sees him as tyrannical and does him in?"  
"Rose you speak of treachery!" David grabbed the collar of her dress.

"I speak of truths, a kingdom founded in blood shall fall in blood. We know this to be true of your brother."

David grabbed Rose's face and held her mouth shut with his hand. "You cease your banter now wench. You see yourself psychic but your visions are wrong. My brother will win this war and Skaia will be united. Say another word ill of my brother an I'll-"  
David tried to threaten rose further but he was hoisted up into the air by a thorny vine.

David looked down from his suspension, Rose's eyes glown white with anger and power. "You'll what Strider? Kill me? Banish me? I think you'll take a second glance before drawing your sword. I am here under your brother's grace and my goal is to steer him away from the path of blood." Roses words rang in his head along with an otherworldly echo, David had never known fear like this.

Rose set him down and brushed him off. "I see you as a brother as well Strider. I want you to flourish. You may not be a king nor fit for it but glory bows to no king. I believe you can achieve such great heights but first you must open your mind."  
"My…apologies, Lalonde." David said a bit shaken.

"No apologies needed." She gave him a customary peck on each cheek.

"Now I believe you have a quest to depart on."


End file.
